


sandarkan bilahmu pada tebingku

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [6]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hidup sandar-menyandar seumpama aur dengan tebing, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, ke-crack-an ini membunuh saya XD /sya, nyaris romance???
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Kehidupan yang menyedihkan, batin Valent;tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya.





	sandarkan bilahmu pada tebingku

**Author's Note:**

> Scrambled (c) lintankleen; tidak ada keuntungan yang saya ambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

“Waaah, airnya masuk, airnya masuk!”

Valent selalu tidak habis pikir bagaimana keceriaan Carmell tetap bisa bertahan dalam saat-saat seperti ini.

Sampai tadi, ia sedang menjadi pelayan pribadi Slippery ketika anjing peliharaan mereka itu mendadak mondar-mandir karena kedinginan. Valent segera beranjak dari meja laptopnya, mengangkat Slippery dan menempatkannya di atas kasur—tak sengaja membuat Carmell terbangun.

Carmell mengangkat kepala. “Oh, dia kedinginan, ya?” tanyanya, retoris.

Valent tersentak, mengangkat kepala kaget. Ia masih suka lupa dengan kemampuan gadis itu yang mudah terbangun meskipun guncangan pada ranjang tidak terlalu kuat. “Iya. Kamu kebangun, ya?” tukas Valent, membalas dengan pertanyaan retoris yang sama.

Carmell tertawa, senang bahwa kalimat sarkasme Valent adalah apa yang pertama kali ia dengar, _kalau suara hujan tidak dihitung_. Ia lantas duduk, memindahkan selimut yang semula ia kenakan untuk ganti menyelimuti punggung Slippery. Slippery adalah anjing peliharaan Valent semasa pemuda itu menyelesaikan tahun terakhir kuliahnya, yang kemudian ikut tinggal bersama saat mereka mulai menghabiskan hari-hari dalam satu atap. Perawakannya mirip dengan Honey, anjing Valent semasa keduanya SMA, hanya saja warnanya lebih kecokelatan.

Carmell memandangi Valent yang sibuk mengelus-elus punggung Slippery, ketika kemudian menyeletuk, “Kubuatkan susu, bagaimana?”

Valent menoleh. “Buat Slippery?”

“Bukan, buat kamu.”

Valent tersenyum. Ia mendadak ingat saat beberapa bulan lalu mereka reuni kecil-kecilan bersama Hosea, Visi, dan bocah-bocah Scrambled lainnya, kemudian di tengah-tengah arus percakapan itu, mendadak Carmell menyemburkan sebaris kalimat sarkasme yang—eh, bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya—pokoknya, itu sebaris kalimat sarkasme, yang, _yang_ … “sangat _Valent_ ”.

Seketika hening. Cukup lama, sampai mendadak Hosea menuding Valent dengan tampang penuh kengerian, dan berkata, “Virus macam apa yang _kamu_ tularkan?!”

Pembicaraan itu berlanjut lagi ketika satu per satu pihak di situ menyuarakan apa pendapat mereka; Filan berkomentar bahwa ia merinding, Altan bersumpah berkali-kali ia akan menelepon mereka tiap pagi sebagai pengalihan untuk Carmell agar suara Valent bukanlah satu-satunya sumber pendengaran gadis itu, dan yang lainnya pun juga sama saja—sementara Valent sibuk mempertahankan tampang datar; hidup bersama Carmell membuatnya bisa menjadi lebih ekspresif di luar kendali.

Pertanyaan Carmell membuyarkan lamunannya. “Kenapa?”

“Nggak papa,” jawab Valent, lebih ke refleks menjawab dibandingkan sungguh-sungguh mempertimbangkan kalimatnya. Carmell tidak langsung memberi balasan, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Valent baru akan benar-benar mendengarkan pertanyaan tadi dan akan meralat apa yang tadi ia katakan, dan benar saja—pemuda itu mengembuskan napasnya, ada senyuman kecil yang terkembang. “Nggak, cuma masih belum terbiasa sama omongan sarkartis.”

Carmell tertawa. Gadis itu melompat dari tempat tidur, mengacak-acak rambut Valent. “Sudah menyatu dengan hidupmu, sih,” ujarnya di sela-sela tawa, kemudian berjalan menghampiri pintu. “Kupanaskan air dulu, ya.”

“Oh, nanti saja,” sahut Valent tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan tangan Carmell yang hendak membuka pintu terhenti.

Carmell menoleh. “Ya?”

Valent tidak langsung menjawab. “Masih hujan, ‘kan?” tanyanya pelan.

“Oh, ya?”

Valent terperanjat—tetapi kemudian tersenyum lagi. Tuh, ‘kan. Carmell jadi lebih sering melontarkan kalimat sarkasme dibandingkan dirinya, dan justru ia yang belum terbiasa. Suara hujan sebegini derasnya, tidak mungkinlah Carmell tidak mendengar. Bukannya tadi gadis itu sendiri, ya, yang berkata kalau ia memilih tidur saja alih-alih terus mengeluhkan hujan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjemur baju?

Gadis itu balas tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum. “Aku nggak ambil air di sumur, kok. Pakai air keran di toilet saja. Nanti kurebus lebih lama, deh.”

Valent tidak sempat mengangguk sampai Carmell sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menarik napas panjang. Ditatapnya Slippery—yang Valent lupa siapa nama anjing ini sebelum Carmell memberi saran untuk menggantinya (“Dia susah ditangkap kayak belut, jadi nama ‘Slippery’ pasti cocok!”)—yang kini meringkuk di balik selimut.

Hujan ini dimulai sejak semalam, disambung dengan mati listrik pagi harinya.

Saat itu sudah siang ketika hujan masih belum berhenti-berhenti juga, padahal baterai ponsel keduanya sudah sekarat. Carmell memutuskan untuk tidur, sementara Valent memilih mengutak-atik laptopnya. Yang ia lakukan sampai tiga jam ke depan hanyalah menonton _U July-22,_ film Norwegia yang selama ini ia terus ia tunda—pun akan tetap ia tunda kalau saja ada koneksi internet. Banyak distraksi yang membuat ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan durasi filmnya, termasuk ketika film memasuki adegan terakhir saat ia melihat Slippery mondar-mandir mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri.

Diembuskannya napas. _Kehidupan yang menyedihkan_ —tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu keras-keras. Sekarang Carmell sedang mengambil air di kamar mandi. Biasanya kalau mereka ingin minum air, air diambil dengan menimba sumur. Tetapi sumur berada di halaman belakang rumah, dan hujan deras membuat mereka akan kebasahan kalau nekat mengambilnya di sana.

Carmell punya cukup uang untuk memperbarui segala yang telah mereka punya sekarang, dan gadis itu selamanya punya hak untuk menyuarakan pendapat bahwa kesepakatan awal soal Valent yang akan mengupayakan kebutuhan primer papan sebaiknya dianulir saja. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak dikatakannya.

“Kekeraskepalaanmu akan membuat kalian berdua sama-sama kasihan.” Itu adalah perkataan Altan, saat keduanya berada dalam jarak yang cukup tertinggal dibanding yang lain dalam perjalanan menuju lahan parkir restoran, seusai kumpul makan-makan dalam agenda reuni Scrambled dan anak-anak yang lain. “Sekali-sekali, minta bantuan saja padanya. Aku yakin dia nggak akan keberatan.”

Valent diam saat itu. Carmell jelas takkan keberatan, ia juga tahu, tapi _dirinya_ yang keberatan.

Sama seperti pertanyaan Carmell yang membuyarkan lamunannya tadi, kali ini pun sama juga—ia hampir-hampir terlompat saking kagetnya ketika mendengar teriakan Carmell.

_“Waaah, airnya masuk, airnya masuk!”_

*

Pintu kamar mandi memang berada di samping pintu ke halaman belakang. Letaknya di sudut ruangan, ketika pintu ke halaman belakang ada pada satu sisi dinding, maka pintu kamar mandi ada di sisi dinding yang lainnya. Saat mereka akhirnya terbebas dari tinggal di rumah kontrakan selama bertahun-tahun dan memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini, pemilik sebelumnya juga sudah memperingatkan akan adanya banjir apabila memasuki musim hujan—air biasanya masuk lewat celah bawah pintu belakang karena tanah bagian situ paling rendah.

Valent diam-diam sangat takut dengan datangnya hari itu, tetapi selama akhir-akhir ini hujan selalu turun dengan derasnya, ia tak henti-hentinya mempersiapkan diri. Ia telah memprediksi datangnya hari itu—atau kalau boleh dikatakan: ia telah memprediksi datangnya _hari ini_.

Ia cepat-cepat beranjak, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Carmell akan memanggilnya—

“Slippery, sini, sini! Airnya masuk!”

Valent, yang hendak keluar kamar, terhenti langkahnya.

Slippery langsung menyalak dan berlari cepat, menyalipnya, tiba lebih dahulu dan menghampiri Carmell di bagian belakang rumah. _Oh?_ Justru Slippery yang dipanggil— _dan bukan dia_. Valent mempercepat langkah, dan saat ia tiba di sana, Slippery kembali berlari ke arahnya, melewatinya lagi.

Jendela di dapur terbuka, dan Carmell sedang bolak-balik dari depan pintu kamar mandi ke arah jendela untuk membuang air yang tak henti-hentinya masuk. Air sudah setinggi tiga jengkal di sudut ruangan, sementara dari tempat Carmell mengeduk air cokelat yang sesekali membawa sampah dan helaian daun tua, mata kaki gadis itu sudah terbenam.

Valent terdiam.

Ia berdiri di dekat jendela dapur—telapak kakinya sudah bisa merasakan air, meskipun ini belum seberapa—memandangi itu semua. Saat kesekian kalinya Carmell membuang seember air ke luar jendela, Valent barulah mengajukan pertanyaan; salah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. “Slippery kausuruh ke mana?”

“Oh?” Carmell menoleh, dan Valent bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat di dahi gadis itu. Tapi ia tersenyum. “Tunggu saja, nanti juga tahu.”

“Kamu nggak pakai alas kaki?”

“Nggak usah, toh belum mandi.”

“Kamu ….,” ujar Valent lagi, tetapi terdiam. Carmell masih menatapnya. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya, dan Valent serta-merta mengulurkan tangan. “Kugantikan saja sini.”

Carmell menggelengkan kepala. Mengangkat ember yang sudah kosong dengan telapak tangannya, meniru gaya seorang pramusaji membawakan nampan. Ia mengulas senyum lebar penuh kemenangan; tampangnya seperti binaragawan yang berhasil memecahkan rekor mengangkat barbel terberat di dunia saja.

Suara terengah Slippery terdengar makin keras di belakangnya, dan tepat sebelum Valent menoleh, Carmell menyahut, “Kamu bantu Slippery saja, dia cuma bisa ambil satu batu bata sekali jalan.”

Valent memutar kepalanya. Slippery datang membawa batu bata dengan mulutnya, kemudian menaklukkan genangan air dengan keempat kakinya, meletakkan batu bata di depan pintu kamar mandi. Batu bata itu langsung terbenam sepenuhnya; air masih terlampau tinggi untuk ukuran sebongkah batu bata.

“Masih kurang banyak, Slippery,” komentar Carmell, dan seolah-olah mengiyakan hal itu, Slippery sudah berbalik badan dan berlari lagi.

Kepala Valent tertoleh ke sana kemari mengikuti langkah cepat Slippery. Akhirnya terjawab sudah kenapa ia disambut dengan setumpukan batu bata di teras rumah dalam kepulangannya dari luar kota untuk wawancara kerja. Saat itu ia tidak benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban, _karena ia sendirilah yang tidak benar-benar bertanya_. Carmell menyambutnya dengan sapaan dan balasan darinya terkait setumpukan batu bata itu hanyalah, “Mau buat tungku untuk perapian?”

Ada banyak pertanyaan Valent—barangkali jumlahnya mengalahkan total batu bata yang tersisa—tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menahannya dan beranjak mengikuti Slippery. Slippery sudah menggigit sebongkah batu bata saat ia tiba di teras, dan karena tidak tahu harus mengambil batu bata seberapa banyak, Valent mengambil empat buah; dua di kanan dan dua di kiri.

Carmell sedang membungkuk menyusun dua buah batu bata di depan pintu kamar mandi ketika ia datang. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa melihat Valent muncul dengan tumpukan batu bata. “Ah, datanglah Si Pahlawan!”

Serius, Valent _benar-benar_ tak habis pikir bagaimana keceriaan Carmell tetap bisa bertahan _dalam saat-saat seperti ini_.

Tanpa suara, Valent mengikuti instruksi Carmell—enam buah batu bata sudah cukup, katanya. Keduanya sibuk menata tiga batu bata ditumpuk dua-dua di depan pintu, sementara Carmell terus-menerus berceloteh bahwa ini bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti karpet yang menjadi tempat untuk melepaskan sandal sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Mereka baru sadar bahwa Slippery sudah tertidur di samping lemari makanan saat telah beres-beres mencuci tangan dan kaki.

“Nggak jadi buat minum, deh,” sahut Carmell, tahu bahwa langkah kaki Valent yang melambat disebabkan karena kesibukan pemuda itu mengamati Slippery.

Valent menoleh. “Iya.”

Carmell tersenyum, kemudian kedua tangannya memeluk lengan Valent sementara mereka berdua melangkah kembali ke kamar. “Waktu minggu lalu kamu pergi untuk wawancara, ada hujan persis begini, nggak berhenti-berhenti . Aku langsung pergi, membeli batu bata banyak-banyak di toko bangunan dan menyusun seperti ini bersama Slippery. Makanya, kesannya kami lebih berpengalaman, ‘kan!” tandasnya dengan bangga.

Valent tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. “O- _oh_ ….”

Hujan belum berhenti, dan hari mulai memasuki malam.

Lampu yang belum juga menyala membuat kamar menjadi lebih gelap karena tanpa penerangan. Valent duduk di tepian tempat tidur sementara Carmell mendekati meja rias, mengambil kucir untuk mengikat rambutnya.

Pemuda itu memandangi Carmell melewati kaca.

Belum ada kabar soal apakah ia diterima atau tidak dalam wawancara kerja minggu lalu, sementara kontrak pekerjaannya sekarang berakhir bulan ini. Kalau ia tidak diterima, akan ada hari-hari mereka tak punya penghasilan, dan—meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya—Valent sangat membenci saat-saat itu.

Bukan karakternya untuk memikirkan sesuatu begitu berat karena sejak dulu ia tidak pernah suka hal yang repot-repot, tetapi Valent pikir semuanya akan semudah itu ketika pembagian tanggung jawab menjadi jelas; urusan rumah dan perabotannya diserahkan penuh atas kendali Valent, dan sisanya oleh Carmell—atau mereka berdua juga boleh. Siapa sangka kalau apa yang semula ia pikir akan memudahkan justru membuatnya keberatan begini?

Akan tetapi, di atas semua itu, Valent takut kalau semuanya tidak benar-benar sebagaimana yang terlihat. Ia takut kalau senyum Carmell saat keduanya berswafoto di atas motor dalam perjalanan membeli makan Slippery sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat. Atau dengan tawanya ketika sang gadis merekam gambar Valent yang naik kursi untuk mengganti bola lampu. Atau ketika gadis itu memamerkan sebaskom penuh berisi jambu air saat pohon yang mereka tanam berbuah dengan mengunggahnya di Instagram.

Valent takut kalau Carmell _sebenarnya_ kecewa.

Dengan kehidupan mereka yang _sangat_ sederhana—kontras dengan kehidupan gadis itu sebelumnya yang segala-galanya selalu ada.

“Lent.”

Valent mengerjapkan mata cepat-cepat. Rupanya Carmell menatapnya balik melalui kaca.

“Tiap hari Selasa, Papa Ron’s beli satu gratis satu, lho.” Gadis itu berbalik dengan senyum lebar, mengambil ponsel di atas meja. Valent masih belum mengerti poin apa yang ingin disampaikan Carmell, sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan lagi. “Pesan piza, yuk.”

Pemuda itu tertegun.

_“Kekeraskepalaanmu akan membuat kalian berdua sama-sama kasihan.”_

Mendadak, kalimat Altan terlintas di benaknya.

Apakah ini “kasihan”, namanya?

Memangnya, seberapa _mengenaskannya_ kehidupan mereka di mata orang-orang?

Kadang sangat lucu kalau mengingat keduanya pernah membeli _popcorn_ hanya untuk menonton film yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya ditayangkan juga di televisi—keduanya tidak sempat membeli tiketnya saat film tersebut ditayangkan di bioskop. Sungguh aneh; membeli _popcorn_ dan sebotol _cola_ untuk menonton tayangan di depan TV tabung tiga puluh inci—kesan mewah dan merana bercampur dalam satu keadaan.

Ini pun juga sama saja. Hujan turun begitu derasnya sampai-sampai air masuk melalui celah bawah pintu belakang, membanjiri kamar mandi sampai tiga jengkal tingginya—tetapi mereka justru hendak memesan piza.

Valent mengulas senyum yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Bersama Carmell yang bagaikan matahari dalam kehidupannya membuat Valent mau tak mau tersiram sinarnya juga.

_“Sekali-sekali, minta bantuan saja padanya. Aku yakin dia nggak akan keberatan.”_

Ini adalah apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang lain—bahkan oleh Altan sekalipun. Bahwa hal-hal seperti ini adalah cara Carmell _membantunya_ , dan itu lebih dari cukup bagi Valent. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa terus-menerus ceria, atau betapa seringnya gadis itu mengunggah jepretan-jepretan tentang kehidupan mereka yang sangat sederhana ….

Valent tak pernah habis pikir bagian mana tepatnya dari keseharian mereka ini yang membuat gadis itu ceria, atau pun pada momen apa _tepatnya_ Carmell merasa saat ini pantas jadi bahan unggahan Instagram—tetapi apa pun alasan yang akan diberikan Carmell seandainya ia bertanya, Valent akan tetap bersyukur atas hal itu, selamanya.

Carmell berjalan mendekat, dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari tepian tempat tidur, tempatnya duduk. Ia mengayun-ayunkan ponsel di tangan. “Bagaimana, mau pesan piza? Beli satu gratis satu, lho.”

“Carmell, sekarang hari Rabu.”

“OH, YA?”

Valent tersenyum.

Ia berdiri dan mengacak rambut Carmell—sebagai balasan atas gadis itu yang tadi mengacak rambutnya sebelum keluar kamar. Diraihnya tangan Carmell dan diambilnya ponsel di tangan gadis itu. Ponsel itu dilemparkannya begitu saja ke atas kasur. “Bercanda,” kata Valent kemudian, mengangkat tangan sang gadis untuk mendaratkan kecupan di punggung tangannya. “Ayo pesan piza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Judul diambil dari peribahasa, "Hidup sandar-menyandar seumpama aur dengan tebing," yang artinya: "Perihal pasangan suami-istri yang setia, saling menolong, dan berkasih-kasihan." :""") Aur itu hampir sama kayak bambu, jadi aku pakai padanan kata bilah biar mudah dibayangin.  
>    
>  Fanfiksi ini adalah bagian dari proyek yang ketiga, yaitu proyek crack pair Scrambled dengan seting after marriage - future canon! Sungguh kombinasi sadis (?) yang menyayat hati dan pikiran :'))) Berdasarkan hasil acak, aku dapat valent/carmell, sementara teh rana dapat [altan/visi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962364)! Fanfiksi ini juga sekaligus menjadi fanfiksi kedua di fandom Scrambled ;v;  
>    
>  Yak, mari bahas plot. Fyi nama yang kusimpan untuk dokumen ini adalah "valent-carmell #sobatmisqueen". /SYA  
>    
>  Kenapa mereka hidupnya miskin dan menyedihkan begini? :"D Sebenernya aku juga bingung kapan tepatnya semua ini bermula, makanya nggak kujelasin /SYA(2). Tapiiii aku nulis ini ketika rumahku hujan deres dari pagi dan mati lampu dan tanpa koneksi internet dan banjir tiga jengkal, jadi tahulah ya, dari mana inspirasi tulisan ini. (………) /SYA(3)  
>    
>  Ngomong-ngomong, Papa Ron's Pizza tiap Selasa memang beli satu gratis satu lho. :3 /BUKANPROMOSI  
>  Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca! XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [semua ucap tak berbalas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108173) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya)




End file.
